Intoxicated and Enraptured
by Rhea Carmen
Summary: College AU-When Mob and Reigen got drunk together, Mob just couldn't keep his attraction in his pants. (simply put, smut.)


A/N: Can be read alone without 'The Subtle Understanding of Oblivious', but I made a small vague connection to TSUoO for those who've read it and like before, Ritsu has a good relationship with Reigen. The characters might also come off a bit OOC

This is basically just smut, but it's been a long time since the last time I wrote gay sex stuff. So...sorry if it's not too good or accurate, I just wanted to write some seme!Mob with uke!Reigen. :D

Barely edited so I'm sorry for grammar mistakes or awkward phrasings (and odd sex stuff)! Comments and constructive critics are highly appreciated, thanks!

* * *

Spring had come and the Kageyama's brothers decided to spend their break at their hometown, Seasoning City. The house was still the same, their parents fussed over them now that their boys were home, and their room stayed exactly the same, minus the dust as the Momma Kageyama kept the rooms spick-and-span.

Mob managed to see some of his friends who were also back in the small city. Pity, though, he wasn't able to see Teru who was busy with his busy schedule as an actor and Onigawara who was busy with his new job. Ritsu, on the other hand, was about to meet up with his friends in a more formal event as they had set a date beforehand. Mob, a bit tired with the constant hounding from the parents about this and that, finally called Reigen.

"Shishou? Can I stay over? It's the weekend." Mob softly asked, afraid that the self-proclaimed psychic would reject him.

" _Hah? But I don't have anything in here, Mob. You're welcome to stay, though, just don't expect anything extravagant,_ " Reigen groggily replied, apparently woken up by Mob's phone call.

Upon hearing this, Ritsu pouted, unable to do anything because he already made plans with his friend. As much as he wanted to cancel them, it was a rare chance to meet up and Ritsu could only send a glare at his brother's smug face (which was rare to see) before he left the house for his reunion.

At five in the evening, Mob opened the door of Reigen's apartment with his key that the older male gave to the boys 3 years ago, in case of anything related to evil spirits or simply for whatever reason. The apartment was still the same, nothing much was different. Ritsu and Mob weren't able to convince the man to move to the city they were staying at, the fake psychic refused them both with a flustered face and exaggerated hands gestures. He insisted that he loved the apartment (even though he constantly complained about the small space when Mob still worked at the office) and he was happy with his works in this town.

"Hello, Shishou," Mob greeted, monotone as ever, and put several plastic bags on the kitchen counter.

"What's that?" Reigen asked curiously from the sofa, the TV played the evening news quietly in the background.

"Some snacks and groceries. I'm thinking of eating in rather than outside, it's still a bit chilly," Mob shrugged off his coat and scarf before putting the groceries in the refrigerator. "I also bought beers,"

Reigen beamed, "Oh yeah, you're already of age, huh? That's great!" Reigen saw the little smile his student tried to hide, "Alright then, how about we make _takoyaki_ as a dessert? I bought the maker a few months ago."

"Eh, really?" this time Mob was the one who beamed.

"Okay, let's cook our dinner first. The machine is automated so we only need to make the batter and prepare the fillings." Reigen stood up and approached the kitchen. "Let's have a lot of fun tonight, huh?" he said as he ruffled the taller boy's hair. Mob closed his eyes and leaned down to his master's touch, mumbling out an 'hmm' before the two of them cook their dinner, content even though the older man still treated him like a child.

* * *

The TV was blaring noisily in the small apartment as it displayed a late night show. The two people in the room barely cared about it though, as they downed another can of beer, Reigen's face flushed with how lightweight he was. He kept challenging the college student—who was actually quite tolerant with alcohol—to the point that Mob finally had a heavy buzz in his head. Reigen counted it as a win, even though he was beyond drunk and a moment later forgot what he had won. Fortunately, he kept a bottle of water to help him sobered up, enough that he didn't fell face first to the floor but not enough to made him able to walk up to his bed that was just a meter or two behind the sofa.

The boy (now already 20 years old young man) beside him laughed weirdly, finding something funny on the TV that Reigen's drunken mind couldn't comprehend. He slid to the side, resting his head on Mob's head and mumbled, "What the heck are you laughing at?"

Mob's body tensed up a little under the pressure from Reigen's head. His laugh died down as he stared at the top of the sandy blonde. He dared himself, mind addled with booze, and rest his face on it, inhaling the smell of strawberry from the shampoo that Mob saw in the bathroom. "The man on the TV failed to perform his magic, Shishou," he mumbled against the surprisingly soft hair.

The vibration from Mob's voice on his head gave him a weird feeling. Reigen pulled back and looked up at Mob, "Is that so? I gue—" his words were cut short as suddenly Mob's lips crashed on his. It was a wet, chaste kiss and only lasted for a moment when Mob pulled back as sudden as when he dove down.

"Sorry, Shishou! I didn't mean to do that!" his face heated up, panic overwhelmed him and his mind was about to sobered up until he looked at Reigen's blank and blushing face. The older man gazed at the younger man with clouded eyes and his lips partly opened, shiny from spit. The wanton look on his master threw away any restraint and common sense from Mob's swirling head as his repressed hormones finally took charge.

He kissed the older man again, forceful, passionate. He pushed down the man to the sofa, slipping in his tongue and roaming the hot cavern of the person he'd been infatuated for so long. Tasting everything as Mob's tongue played around with Reigen's, he elicited muffled moans that sounded heavenly on his ears that actually also went straight down to the south. Feeling more eager now, Mob nudged his knee on Reigen's crotch, surprising the man below him as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Wa-Wait... Mob... I-I don't... this is wrong..." the man blabbered and covered his face that was as red as a tomato with his hands, glancing away from Mob's eyes.

"Shishou... I like you..." Mob went down again, kissing the man's forehead as said man scrunched his eyes closed in an embarrassment. "I love you..." Mob continued kissing the temple, "I can't hold myself anymore, Shishou," Mob's lips brushed against Reigen's left ear and he shuddered. "This isn't wrong," Mob pried off Reigen's hands easily and pinned them to the side, "I love you, Shishou, this feels right, right?" he kissed Reigen softly, affectionately, and Reigen melted from it.

"B-but...Mob..." there was still a gnawing feeling that prevented Reigen from enjoying all of this. Years of staving off his immoral desire for his student made Reigen wary.

"Please, Shishou," something in the desperateness of Mob's voice made Reigen's heart swell, "I promise everything's going to be okay."

Relenting, Reigen nodded his head and in a blur of moments, Mob picked him up and pushed him down onto the bed, the prospect of them about to be intimate became glaringly real.

"Wait, Mob," Reigen was suddenly afraid, his hand held the boy at an arm's length, his thoughts filled with doubts and whatnot.

"It's okay, Shishou," Mob murmured as he kissed Reigen's palm. "It's okay..."

The look on Mob's normally impassive face elicited a shiver from Reigen. The clouded eyes, the sweat, the confidence, and the bruised lips—everything on Mob's face convinced Reigen that this was not a mistake, and Reigen believed them. He nodded, pulling Mob down and kissed him.

With his master's consent, Mob eagerly pushed his tongue inside, the two of them fervently tasted each other. While Reigen was distracted, Mob slipped his hand inside the sweatshirt his master was wearing, rubbing the skin under it erotically. Reigen moaned, he faintly felt the twitch as Mob's lips slightly turned upwards, and cried out at the sudden contact of Mob's finger with his right nipple.

"Shishou..." Mob purred as he kissed down on Reigen's jaw and neck, sucking, biting, and licking here and there as his hands played with Reigen's remarkably sensitive nipples. The older man tried to muffle his embarrassing voice with his hand, shivering and quivering from the pleasure that he had abandoned for a long time.

Mob pulled off the sweatshirt that Reigen wore, locking their lips together again as Mob took off his shirt. He softly caressed Reigen's face, pushing aside his damp hair as he stared at his master's eyes. He dove down, mouth covering one of Reigen's nipple and he quickly sucked it. Reigen wailed out, his body trembling and not even his hand managed to hold his moans. Mob then changed to the other nipple, sucking one and twisting the other with his fingers and felt the satisfaction when he heard the older man's cries.

"M-Mob...N-n-no...Stop that...ah!" Reigen's hands gripped Mob's black locks, trying to pull him off but his energy gone as Mob kept flicking the pink bud with his tongue.

"Does it feel good, Shishou?" Mob panted against Reigen's skin, mouth kept littering the man's body with small bruises, occasionally brushing his tongue on the erect nipples.

"You..." Reigen wanted to smack his student for being so daring but he felt so weak and could only glare half-assedly at the black-haired boy.

"I'm glad," Mob understood anyway, especially with Reigen being so vocal in expressing what he felt. Mob continued down, leaving kiss marks on Reigen's hips enthusiastically as he could see how eager Reigen was.

Satisfied with the hickeys, Mob then pulled down the sweatpants, along with Reigen's boxer, in one swift moment. He stared at the pink skinned member, erect and already letting out droplets of pre-cum from the slit. Mob gulped.

"Mob?" the silence confused Reigen, ' _did he change his mind?_ ' which was understandable when seeing another man's penis. "Mob? Are you—Ahh! Wait—Hng!" his words fell when he felt the hot wet tongue of Mob licking his slit, and soon putting the head inside, sucking it and swirling his tongue around it. Mob's hand working on Reigen's balls as he put Reigen's dick deeper into his mouth, drawing from base to the tip teasingly. He felt Reigen's hips bucked and heard his whimpers as Mob kept lapping up on the erect member, darting his tongue on the slit, on the veins, and along the length of it.

As Mob kept bobbing up and down, occasionally popping off the dick, stroking it and sucking on the balls (which elicited another loud and delicious shout from Reigen), he pushed his fingers inside Reigen's mouth, playing around with the tongue and Reigen dutifully suck on them. When he pulled the fingers out, Mob slowly pushed a finger inside Reigen's entrance.

"Nggh..." Reigen groaned, feeling the weird sensation of having that place breached. It was quickly masked by the pleasure he felt as Mob continued pleasuring his manhood, grazing his teeth along and wiggling another finger in as he loosened up the tight hole.

Reigen felt weird as Mob kept sucking his front and playing with his back. The foreign fingers moved around in him, scissoring and stretching his muscles, looking for something. When Mob's fingers finally brushed against Reigen's prostrate, he screamed out as jolts of pleasure took his breath away.

"Wait—no, Mob—enough with that..." Reigen grabbed his student's head, tears leaking as he came close to cumming.

Mob looked up, "But I still need to prepare you, Shishou," he answered and he could see Reigen shivered as his breath came in contact with the sensitive head.

"No... Any more of that and I won't last..." Reigen breathed out, on the verge of coming. The erotic look his master was giving him, the dripping sweat and tears and the flushed face, gave another jolt of satisfaction and Mob could feel his own member hardened even more. He stared at the man, mesmerized by the wanton look.

"It's okay," he murmured as he kissed the head before engulfing it again, playing with it as he inserted the third finger in and pushed them all against the sweet spot.

"Ah! Idio—wai—nggh!" Reigen tensed up, pushing the younger man who didn't even budge, groaning as he came inside Mob's mouth.

Mob gulped down the bitter-salty semen, listening closely as Reigen's pants even out before looking up at the adorable mess of his master.

"I told you to wait, Mob," Reigen chastised through hazy eyes, "Are you okay, though? I came in your mouth, right?" Reigen patted the bowl hair, wiping the sweat.

Mob hmm'ed, "I swallowed it," he nonchalantly said, not missing out that his master was about to die from embarrassment. He stared at the half-limp dick, moving the fingers inside Reigen's ass, he wondered in amazement as the dick slowly became erect again and the room was filled with Reigen's soft gasps.

"Mob..." Reigen whimpered when another wave of pleasure racked his body. The fingers wormed their way in and Mob's other hand gave a slow stroke on the spent penis.

"Shishou, I think this is enough?" Mob inquired as he stretched his fingers, noting that the muscles had eased up considerably. Reigen only panted and nodded, feeling the fingers pulling out of his ass. He stared through half-lidded eyes while Mob finally took off his pants, showing his erect member that was quickly positioned in front of the entrance.

Reigen grabbed the sheet under him tightly when he felt the hot head—slick with pre-cum—on his asshole. "I'm going in," Mob mumbled as he kissed Reigen, distracting the man while he pushed his in, slowly stretching the hole wide, and kept pushing until the whole length of his cock was inside his master.

Mob broke the kiss and peppered Reigen with small kisses all over his face and jaw, giving time for Reigen's to readjust. When his breath quieted, Reigen gave Mob a small nod, telling him that it was fine to move now, and Mob proceeded to lick the tears coming out of Reigen's eyes as he pulled out, almost to the tip, before he rammed it in again, thrusting in and out rhythmically.

"Nngh... Ah, Mob! Slow down! Wa—mmn..." Reigen pleaded, the fullness inside him was driving him crazy.

"Sh-Shishou...does it hurt?" Mob panted when he felt Reigen scratched his back frantically. He looked down, slowing down a bit.

"N-no... It doesn't hurt anymore. B-but..." Reigen muttered, eyes avoiding Mob's, "It just...I feel weird, Mob," Reigen jerked with each time Mob pushed his member inside and poked his prostate, letting out moans. His master looked so lovely, gasping softly with a beet-red face.

"It feels good, Shishou," Mob muttered as he kissed the man's thigh, sucking it a little harder to leave a mark there. "Here, when I pull it out..." Mob then slowly pulled out his member, leaving the head barely inside the hole, "...and when I push it in..." Reigen shuddered from the slow movement as Mob's thickness filled him, "...you clamped down on it, so hot and so tight. I like it..." Mob whispered erotically against Reigen's ear, licking the shell and nibbling on it—and Reigen let out a loud mewl, mortified with his dirty-talking student.

Reigen gasps quickened as Mob started to increase his speed, "It's not weird, Shishou, it means it feels good," he panted, hands roaming on Reigen's torso and rubbing the pink buds on it, drawing a rather loud erotic scream from Reigen's gritted teeth. "See? It feels good, right?" Mob kissed the left one, wetting it with his tongue when his head was grabbed by Reigen, pulled up and the man below him gave one hell of a bruising kiss.

Reigen's mind was a mess. Everything felt oddly good and the buzz in his head only made the tingling pleasure stood out much more than Reigen used to. Mob was so _good_ that Reigen briefly wondered if the younger male had that much experiences. He bit down on the shoulder in front of him, returning the favor as he bit and sucked the skin there. Mob let out such an arousing gasp that Reigen had to pull back and see his face.

Mob gave him a small smile, looking down at Reigen with his flushed face that screamed out desperation and euphoria at the same time. He kissed the man again, drowning in the moans as his hand stroked Reigen's hard member.

"Don't... Hng—Mob—I can't—" Reigen tried to pry away the hand on his private, but Mob grabbed it firmly.

"It's okay...Shi..shou," grunting, Mob kept pumping Reigen's while his own kept pushing against that spot inside of Reigen, "Me too..."

The other noises were canceled out as Mob kissed Reigen again. Reigen shuddered, shockwaves raking down his body as he came, spurting his seed all over his stomach into Mob's hand.

Mob grunted when Reigen's inside tightened down as he came. "Shi...shou... I'm..." he also quivered, letting out his semen inside of Reigen. Reigen gasped, feeling the hot liquid deep inside him as it was pulled out.

Their soft, tired pants were loud in the night. Mob embraced the body below him, still feeling giddy from the release and the alcohol he had drunk before. "Shishou, I love you," he whispered while pulling back, wanting to see Reigen's face. His eyes were closed, face heating up, but Reigen nodded, "Me, too..." he quietly muttered.

It shook Mob to the core, though—to finally hear it—when looking at the mess he had made on his master's bed, on Reigen's hickeys-littered body, Mob felt that surge of wanting—of affection, of emotion and his flaccid dick sprung up back to life.

"You-! What is that?! Why are you getting hard again?!" Reigen didn't miss it, his eyes widened in horror as his hormonal student's member erected.

"Sorry, Shishou," was all Mob said as he turned Reigen to lie on his stomach—quickly pulling up his hip, and before long, his member had burrowed itself deep inside Reigen's ass.

"Aagh! Mob—you—!" Reigen protested weakly while Mob now scattered marks on Reigen's back, hand fondling Reigen's half-hard dick. Reigen grunted against the sheet, he couldn't believe that he had started to get hard again.

"Sorry, let me have another round, Shishou," Mob panted on Reigen's ear, desperate. He kissed Reigen's cheek and the edge of his eye, licking the tears as he kept pounding Reigen into oblivion.

"Mob! Aah...!" the different position gave Reigen other new feelings, his body trembled as Mob's hard thrusts made the sheet rubbed against his raw nipples. Mob panting hard from the new sensation, hearing his name called out through the swollen lips engorged his member. The both of them were completely drunk—from pleasure and alcohol.

The passionate young man kept at it, even when Reigen had come for the fifth time and begged him to stop. The sight of the messed-up Reigen, though, continued stirring Mob up and his hormone just lorded it over him. In the end, Reigen didn't remember if Mob had finally stopped or his old body had finally given out.

* * *

Reigen woke up with a pounding head and a throbbing ass. Mob's peaceful face was in front of him, so very different than last night. Remembering the past event, Reigen's face heated up unceremoniously and his shame overthrown the hangover easily.

 _'Ohshitohshitohshit—what the hell, me?!'_ He sat up, the blanket pooled down on his naked lap, and then he felt the remaining wet substance between his sore hole trickling down a bit. ' _Ack! He came inside me so many times! This guy!_ '

"Shishou?" Mob's eyes cracked open and quickly found himself being glared by the older man, he then sat up almost instantly. "Um... how are you feeling?"

Reigen deadpanned, laced with sarcasm. "Peachy. What do you think?" he grunted when the throbbing hadn't even ceased. "Dammit, Mob, how many times did you did it? I don't think I can move around."

"Sorry, Shishou. I overdid it last night," Mob's face barely changed and it irked Reigen more.

"Yeah, you're not allowed to drink around me anymore. God, how could you just let loose like that? I'm so freaking sore all over," Reigen grumbled exasperatedly, avoiding Mob's gaze and just looked over his body which was littered with red small bruises everywhere. ' _This kid is a beast!_ ' He paled.

"...Shishou," Mob grabbed Reigen's chin to look at him, "I mean it, I love you. I wasn't looking for a release, Shishou..." his face softened minutely, "I did it because I love you."

The sincere look Mob gave to Reigen made the blood rushed to his head. He wanted this for _so long_ —always denying this feeling because he believed it was wrong, immoral, and not to mention made him a worthless human scum since it developed while the kid was still a high schooler. Reigen was conflicted, as much as he wanted this, he didn't want to put Mob through the hardship of being with him.

"Mob..." Reigen gripped the sheet in a tight hold, "There are so many reasons why this is wrong… I'm a man, I'm too old for you, I'm a fake… I-I cannot do this…"

"Shishou, you don't have to think about anything else," Mob rested his forehead against Reigen's, eyes closed as he softly murmured, "I choose you. I don't care about anything else as long as you choose me, too, Shishou. Listen to your heart, it must've been tiring being an adult, right? You can be selfish, Shishou, just tell me what you really want," Mob gave a soft kiss on his forehead before he pulled back, those clear eyes gazing into Reigen's soul.

There was silence surrounding them—all Reigen could hear was the loud beating of his heart, hammering through his ribcage, deafening him. His tears fell as he came to accept his feelings. Biting his lips, finally, Reigen shakily let it out. "I love you. Dammit, _I love you…_ I _choose_ you…"

And there was such a bright smile on Mob's face that it blinded Reigen. Warm tears of joy fell down, Mob kept smiling through blurred vision as he hugged the older man, relief washed over him. He called Reigen, over and over with a tight hold on him, burying his head in the crook of Reigen's neck and breathed in the scent of his beloved master. Reigen pulled back a little, smiling through his own watery eyes as he kissed the younger man, sharing a small, tender, and precious kiss.

The moment was ruined when a tall male with spiky hair barged in through the door, yelling curses because his vacation was cut short by one of his needy professors. He stopped, though, mid-rant, when he saw the two naked men.

"Ah! Ritsu!" Mob quickly cover the both of them while Reigen held the urge to facepalm.

Ritsu's sharp eyes took notice of the scattered beer cans, the red angry scratches on his brother's back, and the kiss marks that literally were scattered everywhere on Reigen's body. He grimaced, "You drunk-fucked him?"

The crass words made Mob flinched, the hostility wasn't lost on him. "It's not like that, Ritsu! I…" Mob's words faltered, "Yeah, we we-were drunk, but I do love Shishou! I just confessed to him! He likes me, too!" Mob whirled to the naked man beside him, smiling abashedly. Reigen gave him a small smile, wondering what ticked the youngest man off.

Ritsu squinted his eyes, "So it was mutual, then?" Reigen reassured him with a small nod and a smile, while Mob frantically nodding his head to make sure that his (somewhat scary) brother believed him.

The spiky-haired college student stared at his own brother a bit longer before letting out a relieved sigh. "Sorry, with how much you whine about your undying love to Reigen-san, I need to make sure you didn't just snap and finally jumped him." Ritsu blatantly said.

"You ' _whine'_ about me to Ritsu?" Reigen's fingers wiggled to indicate air quotes.

His intention to tease Mob about it went out of the room when Mob looked at him seriously, "My head is filled with you, of course what came out of my mouth were mostly you, Shishou," he said, unashamedly. Reigen was the one who ended up becoming a blushing mess.

"Oh, you have no idea, Reigen-san, he kept saying 'Shishou this…', 'Shishou that…', 'Look at Shishou…' blah-blah until my ears were bent. It was maddening." Ritsu informed him, but Reigen couldn't picture that kind of Mob— _love-struck_. The boy mentioned didn't really changed his expression, but Reigen could see a pink tint of blush on his ears. ' _Guess it's true, then,_ ' Reigen kept his amusement to himself, letting out a small smile.

Ritsu, catching the sight of the two of them, softly smiled, "I guess congratulation is in order."

"You're okay with it, Ritsu?" Reigen's brows creased, he wanted to make sure that everything was in order if he were going to be with Mob, his student fourteen years younger than him.

"You two are consenting adult, I don't care what you do as long as you don't share too much with me. And yes, I'm okay with it Reigen-san," Ritsu smiled and turned his head to his brother, "I'm okay with this," and there was something in Ritsu's tone that attracted Mob's attention, something familiar that he couldn't grasp. Before he could think too deep about it, Ritsu continued, "Anyways, like I'm saying, I'm going back early because of my troublesome professor. I was going to ask if you'd like to come back with me, but I think your time best spent here, huh?" Ritsu teased them.

"Are you okay going alone?" Mob didn't want Ritsu to go back by himself, but it would be weird and a shame to leave his master so soon.

Ritsu nodded, "I'm fine. Call me when you're going back, okay? See you, Reigen-san, Nii-san," he said as he left the room. The two said their goodbyes back and when the door clicked, Reigen turned his attention to Mob.

"Is he really all right?" Mob asked when Reigen didn't say anything.

It took a moment before Reigen finally answered. "I think he was really okay with 'this'," Reigen pointed the two of them ambiguously, "…but there was something bothering him that he didn't tell us."

Mob was silent, his head tried to come up with something to explain Ritsu's behavior but all he came up with was trivial stuff like the annoying professor, which didn't exactly fit with the seriousness and the tension in Ritsu's tone. Mob got distracted when Reigen got up from the bed. His body in full view, Mob finally saw the whole markings he did to the man's body. He blushed, a lot from last night activity went through his mind.

"Are you going to take a shower, Shishou?" Reigen stopped from opening the bathroom door, he looked back at the figure on the bed.

"Yeah…? Why? Everywhere is sticky and sore, you know," Reigen narrowed his eyes, suspicion rose as the other male stride to him.

"Let's shower together, then." Reigen wanted to protest but yielded as he breathed out a loud sigh and let the younger man pushed him inside the bathroom.

Suffice to say that when Reigen finally out of the warm bathroom, his fingertips had wrinkled substantially.

* * *

A/N: I'm not too fond with how it ended... but oh well. What I wanted to write was originally a threesome but I couldn't come up with anything, so _if_ I ever got to write the threesome, I can continue it from this one foreshadowing, the ambiguity of Ritsu's acceptance. _If_ I ever got to it.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy that!


End file.
